


Everything is You

by Crystallurvesft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ravens, Royalty, Sebaek breaks up, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Tags are all over the place once again, White Tigers, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallurvesft/pseuds/Crystallurvesft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never leave me, right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Never.”</p><p>(Or: That royal and fantasy AU nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EXOfanland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/gifts).



> A product of my and N's brainstorming during English lesson.
> 
> This is my birthday gift for @BubblyBaekhyun, aka my bae for lifeㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> I don't have a really good present for you (curse you for having all their albums), but I hope I'll make it up to you with a satisfactory gift???
> 
> (By the way this is that Royal!AU you've been talking about wanting)
> 
> Also this fic has pretty heavy symbolism that goes unexplained and probably unnoticed...

"For you," A hand stretched towards Baekhyun, fingers holding a stem lightly.

"Really?" Eyes shining, Baekhyun touched the petals of the rose, before grasping it. "It's so beautiful,"

"Only the best for my dear," Sehun murmured as Baekhyun walked into his embrace, lips curled into a content smile, wings wrapped around Sehun's torso.

He rustles his wings, when Sehun's hands touch the feathers. Baekhyun has jet black raven wings, as dark as night, but Sehun has hawk wings, brown and elegant and everything Baekhyun wanted.

It is not until Baekhyun returns to his room from their moonlit, clandestine meeting does he turn the stem of the bloom in his hands like a precious shining thing. He admires it's beauty, perfection in all angles.

The maids in his room have sparkling eyes when he return, sparrow wings twitching excitably, eyeing the blossom, urging him to tell them about his date as they dress him for bed. He does tell them; he always tells them. They are the only ones he can really trust with the information.

They gush, then rush, to get a clear vase filled with water to soak the flower in. By the time Baekhyun is in his bed, the maids brushing his hair, he has a healthy blush on his cheeks, warm with the affection his maids give him.

He and Sehun have been a thing for a month now, but it is kept under tight wraps. Baekhyun doesn't want it to be like this, but it has to. All will be gone if he exposes them. For Baekhyun is a prince. An engaged prince on top of that. And Sehun is a gardener, a mere servant Baekhyun was taught to look down upon.

Baekhyun despises the fact that he was engaged; he loved Sehun. What worsened the fact was that he was engaged to a damned tiger. It was his parents', the king and queen, decision to marry him off to some unknown stranger in the name of reconciling the Aves and the Felidae, and he felt like a mere pawn in their game.

What made it worse was the fact that he was to meet his fiancé the following week.

No, Baekhyun decided, this cannot happen, I do not want to marry someone who I don't even know. I want Sehun.

But what could Baekhyun do? He couldn't just go to his parents and say, "Mom, Dad, I love our gardener and want to marry him instead of my fiancé,"  
Baekhyun knew he had to do something, but what?

 _We could run away_ , Baekhyun thought as sleep finally caught up to him. _We could run away._

The next day, Baekhyun is roused by his maids, claiming his parents wanted to see him for something apparently very, very, important. He groans, the red rose in his dreams still imprinted behind his eyelids. But when he blinks the sleep away, he is met by the pearly white Rosa Multiflora Sehun gifted him the previous day.

When Baekhyun is ushered out by the chattering sparrow-maids, he heads towards the throne room, where he knows his parents will be. As he stands before the double mahogany doors, he rearranges his wings once more out of nervous habit, takes a deep breath and stalks in. 

"Baekhyun," His parents nod at him as he strides up to them.

"Your Highnesses," He bowed once, before saying, "Mom, Dad,"  
He walked up to them, leaning forward to kiss his mother on both her cheeks and give a nod to his father.

"How was your sleep, my son?" Baekhyun's mother pats his cheek affectionately.

"I slept well, Mom," He replied dutifully, warmth flooding his eyes.

"Son," Baekhyun's father started. "Your mother and I both think that it is time for you to meet your fiancé,"

Baekhyun stiffens up. No, this can't be happening to him.

"We haven't been treading on very good relations with the Felidae kingdom," he continues, seemingly not noticing Baekhyun's state of conflict. "It would be good for both Aves and Felidae if you and Chanyeol start to show signs of interest in your marriage,"

"I-" Baekhyun doesn't know how to respond. Should he tell them about Sehun? Or should he break up with him?

No. Sehun means too much to Baekhyun for him to want to end their relationship.

So what should Baekhyun do?

_Run away. We could run away._

"Yes, father," he says stoically, face betraying nothing like how he has been taught.

"Go have your breakfast then, Baekkie," His mother says affectionately.

Baekhyun bows once more, before striding out of the room, struggling to keep his composure. But once he is outside, he immediately leans against the wall beside the doors, breathless. His eyes are out of focus, heart thumping furiously. 

After five minutes, Baekhyun's eyes finally stop darting around and he hefts himself off the wall, catching his own weight and stumbling towards the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green willow: being forsaken by a false lover.


	2. Spider Flower

"Sehun," Baekhyun says when they meet again, on the very same day his parent broke the news to him. 

"Yeah, babe?" Sehun says, hand smoothing itself up and down Baekyun's back, brushing against his wings, a gesture he took comfort in.

"Let's run away," Baekhyun said after a beat, wings twitching nervously.

"Why?" Of course he should have know he would be questioned. But he doesn't want Sehun to know he had a fiancé; thinking the word itself felt like Baekhyun was cheating on Sehun.

"Just. Please." Baekhyun almost begged.

Baekhyun's hands fist the back of Sehun's shirt, unwilling to let go. Why did he have to marry someone he didn't know for the sake of his country? Why did he have to serve his country?

Baekhyun asked his mother that once, when he was young and they had just broken the news to him. He hadn't thought much, or felt much about it then. His mother had told him that he owed it to the country as a prince. At that time, Baekhyun didn't object to that, but now, all he thought was how he didn't even want to be a prince.

Sehun's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Okay," He whispered, tawny wings enclosing them both.

"Really?" Baekhyun said, eyes shining.

"Yeah.”

"Then is it okay if we leave tomorrow?" Baekhyun says.

"That fast?" Sehun says, before laughing. "Just what are we running from, Baek?"

Baekhyun shakes his head once. He is so tempted to say it, what his parents are forcing him to do, but he keeps his lips tightly sealed. What Sehun doesn't know won't hurt him.

But then Sehun is pulling him in for a kiss, but something is different. It doesn't take his breath away anymore, it doesn't stir something in him anymore. But Baekhyun chalks it up to the nervousness.

All of Baekhyun's previous doubts also melt away when Sehun whispers an "Okay," against his lips.

He doesn't stop to consider why Sehun agreed to abandon a steady job, good income and safety in the castle.

The next day when the day falls, Baekhyun tells his maids that Sehun is coming into his room and they scuttle away, giggling and even helping him to spray on cologne.

Once the tips of their wings dissappear from in between the gap between his door and the doorframe, Baekhyun is in action. He scrambles across his room, nearly tripping, wings flapping to help him regain his balance. Pulling out his messenger bag, he straps it on and creeps to the sprawling gardens of the palace, where Sehun is waiting for him. 

When he spots the mop of raven hair peeking from beyong the tall hedges, Baekhyun sighs in relief, having gotten to Sehun without anyone finding out. Together, they weave through the lush, overgrown plants and scale the wall full of creepers.

As Baekhyun lands on his feet with Sehun's help, he wonders if this is how it feels to be free. 

It doesn't feel right.

But he follows Sehun anyways, knowing that there was no turning back the moment he climbed the wall.

Sehun had told him that he knew a place in the outskirts of the kingdom, where nobody would recognise them, and that was enough for Baekhyun.

They trudged along the way to their destination, unable to use their wings for fear of people recognising Baekhyun and reporting them to his parents. Baekhyun tried to lace their figers together, touching their hands and wings, but Sehun's twitched away, leaving Baekhyun confused.

Sehun didn't seem to notice, and his eyes darted around. Baekhyun chalked it up to his being nervous.

They stopped at a tavern along the way, where Sehun was convinced no one would find them out. Baekhyun only followed obediently, already satisfied with his escape from the palace.

As they sat down, Baekhyun sidled up to the taller, leaning his head against Sehun's shoulder as they ordered their dinner. This time, Sehun didn't shy away, but he didn't exactly respond as well.

Sehun loved skinship.

By then time they were full and on their feet again, the sky was already dark, and they both decided that nobody could really see them in the cover of night, so they took off the moment they stepped out of the tavern.

Baekhyun stretched his wings as they soared past the lights below them in the city, his wings slightly larger than a raven's should be as he was of royal descent. Craning his neck to get a better look at Sehun, he noticed the younger wasn't even looking at him, hadn't done so for the entire span of their running away.

Swallowing up his questions, the older of the two fidgeted, hands gripping at the leather of the strap of his messenger bag. His eyes sre still fixated on Sehun's face, the emotionless expression lying heavy on his face, like a mask. It was so different from Sehun's usual demeanour, completely throwing Baekhyun off guard.

Baekhyun found that he didn't know which one was the mask anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider Flower: Elope with me.


	3. Mock Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!! I'm sorry I posted a repeat chapter, this is the correct one!!! I've actually finished writing the entire story but I'll be stretching the chapters out!!! Hope you guys have fun while reading!!

"We're here," Sehun says as they land just outside of a little cottage.

The skies have become stormy, the beginnings of large, fat droplets sploshing onto Baekhyun's face as he looks heaven-wards. Flashes of lightning race across the otherwise silent night, thunder filling the non-existent conversation.

They both hurry in to seek refuge from the pelting rain, but Baekhyun is met with nothingness once he enters.

Everything is black.

When Baekhyun awakes, it's to people arguing. He chooses to keep his eyes closed, finding absolutely no recount of whatever happened right after he stepped into the house. Had he fainted? Where was Sehun?

He nearly flinches when a voice is raised, but he forces his body to keep still for fear that he'll get found out.

"He'll be waking up anytime soon, we have to drug him again!"

"Why?!" That voice is so familiar. Who is that?

"He can't see us, we'll be caught if this doesn't go well!" 

Get caught? Why would they get caught? What won't go well? Where's Sehun? Was he in this situation too?

Baekhyun slid an eye open, slowly to half mast. His breath hitched a little, drawing the attention of the other two in the room.

A back was facing Baekhyun from his position on a chair, a pair of brown wings sprouting from his back. Sehun.

Another person was with him, a hawk as well, her features beautiful. Baekhyun felt inferior.

"Sehun?" He asked timidly, voice cracking from lack of use. "What's happening?"

The next thing he knew, the girl was stalking up to him, stabbing a needle into his bicep. Crying out, Baekhyun attempted to push away the darkness, but eventually let it take over him. Sehun's emotionless face was the last thing he saw.

-

The next time Baekhyun woke up, everything was black. He opened his eyes; still black. He tried to bring his hands to his eyes, but couldn't. He was bound to the chair. Jostling his aching wings, he shifted uncomfortably.

_What happened?_

Oh. Sehun. Why was he with that girl? Why hadn't he helped Baekhyun? What was going on?

Right then, Baekhyun's ears picked up loud footsteps heading towards him. Two sets of footsteps, he could tell that much.

"We send out the letter by tomorrow, okay?" A female voice said. It must be the girl with Sehun just now. It was then Baekhyun realised he didn't know how much time had passed.

"Alright," A male voice said. It sounded like Sehun. "So we'll take over the throne,"

Take over the throne? What? How?

Oh. They had the crown prince in their hands. Of course they stood a fair chance of obtaining the throne.

But what Baekhyun felt wasn't panic. He didn't even care what they would do to him anymore. It crept up on him slowly but surely, as the steps faded away from his hearing.

Everything felt like Baekhyun was growing thorns inside of him. Withered thorns gripping his heart, his stomach, his lungs, filling up and hollowing out his chest at the same time. He was suffocating.

No, this must not be happening to him, yes, he'll wake up tomorrow, next to Sehun and live the rest of their lives till the grow old. Yes, that's it. This is all a nightmare.

Baekhyun keeps comforting himself like that, keeps thinking of the things Sehun used to say to comfort him.

"Shhh, don't think about it," Sehun always used to say when he was upset about something his parents said or did.

 _But he isn't here to do that now._  Baekhyun pushes the thought back into the shadows of his mind.

Suddenly, something is ripping, and Baekhyun's eyes are flooded with light once again, temporaroly blinding him. He had been so immersed in his self-reassurance that he didn't hear anyone coming. As he adjusted to the lighting, he noticed the girl fro, before standing before him, arms akimbo.

"So this is the prince?" She said.

Baekhyun didn't dare to say anything for fear of himself.

"You don't even look the part," she scoffed. "I'd look much better as the ruler of Aves,"

"You'll _never_ take over the throne," Baekhyun spat.

A sharp sound resounded through the room, Baekhyun's face tossed to the side by the force. But he doesn't let a sound slip from his mouth. He won't give her the satisfaction of hearig him cry out.

All notions of Sehun's betrayal leaves Baekhyun's mind as the girl spits at him and knees him in the gut.

"You only have to be alive," She says venoumously.

Baekhyun's eyes widen as she hoists up a wooden stool, and flings it at him. So he lets his insticts take over, throwing his weight to his right, so that the stool narrowly misses him, instead striking the mirror behind him.

The mirror makes a shattering sound, pieces flying out and cutting Baekhyun's cheeks and arms. He winces.

"You bitch!" The girl's blood-curdling scream makes Baekhyun whip his head back at her.

"We hawks were born to lead the kingdom, not the likes of you ravens!" Her wings flare and she aims kicks to his sides.

Baekhyun bites his lips until they bleed. Yes, this is all his fault, he was the one who blindly followed Sehun, he was the one who didn't listen to his parents. _I deserve this,_ he thinks bitterly.

But he lifts his head up weakly as someone breaks into the room. 

"What're you doing?!" A voice shouts, and it's not Sehun.

A man stands at the doorway, panting and splinters in his arms. What catches Baekhyun's attention is how he doesn't have wings.

No wings, but a tail swishing back and forth. No wings, but a pair of ears twitching.

"Who are _you?_ " The girl narrows her eyes. "You're tresspasing on my property,"

"It's not considering anybody can hear the commotion from outside," The man snaps. "I'll be taking you under arrest for capturing and abusing an innocent civilian,"

"What?!" She shouts. "You're no one but a stupid furball,"

"The royal furball, if you must," He smirks, before a few more cats storm the place to cuff her up.

Baekhyun is still in a daze, when the man stalks up to him. "Are you okay?" He says.

Baekhyun can only nod. His mind is still ticking, piecing togeter the events that had occured. Not a minute ago, he was getting beaten up by a stranger who was power hungry. Now, he was getting untied by another stranger? Not to mention a cat, too.

He feels the cable ties around his wings and hand loosen, and lets himself be helped up by the feline. Flapping his wings, he processes what had happened to him.

Okay, he had been tricked by Sehun. Okay, he had been kidnapped by Sehun. Okay, Sehun and the girl had wanted to rule the kingdom. Okay, the girl had beaten him up. Okay, he was saved by a random stranger who was also a cat. Okay, he didn't know what to do now.

Everything was well and good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mock Orange: Deceit


	4. White Chrysanthemum

"Hey," A hand was on Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun glanced up at the man. He hadn't moved a single inch from his spot. Numbed from the onslaught of emotions, his eyes held nothing but nothingness.

"Where do you stay?" His voice was deep.

Baekhyun couldn't hear him, except for a low rumble. His senses had been blocked, all things muffled. He saw, but didn't process. He heard, but didn't listen. He registered, but didn't understand. Everythig was a blur.

Baekhyun tilted his head. _What did the guy say?_

"Sir, why don't we drop him off at a hospital nearby?" Someone else said.

_What did he say?_

"No! How can we just leave him alone?! He's coming with us!" 

_What did he say?_

"But-"

_What did he say?_

" _Don't question me_ ,"

_What did he say?_

"Yes, sir."

And then there were gentle fingers at his elbow, tugging lightly. Baekhyun let himself be pulled up, his wings shuddering slightly from unuse. The warms hands guide him slowly forwards, Baekhyun doesn't know where, but he obediently allows them to steer him.

"Are you alright?" He says.

Baekhyun just stares, and stares, and stares, but he doesn't know at what. He just stares.

A sigh. Baekhyun is jostled up a carriage, not that he knows, and is nudged into a seat. At some point, his gaze is shifted to outside the window as they move, blankly looking at the blur whirring past.

Then his body is on autopilot, and he catches sight of a white appendage flicking in his peripheral vision. He turns his full attention to it with a sort of detached amusement, watches as it thumps against the cushioned seat, nervous.

He doesn't realise the other's gaze on him, or maybe he just doesn't care.

The carriage comes to a stop, causing them both to jolt forward, crashing into each other. Awkwardly, on the man's part, Baekhyun is pushed away, and they stand up.

They step into a familiar place, the most familiar place for Baekhyun. His body relaxes immediately, loosens up as he regains a little consciousness.

Finally registering the palace, he trails behind the stranger, still a little dazed. The stranger walks with purpose, and soon they reach the main doors of the castle. 

Two figures are standing before them, and Baekhyun recognises them immediately. But they don't notice him at first, and exchange a few words that Baekhyun doesn't hear with the man.

"Prince Chanyeol," They both say, "We're afraid you have to return, for-"

And they stop, because they see Baekhyun behind him.

"Baekhyun!" His mom cries, not even even lifting her skirts in her haste of rushing to him.

Baekhyun is enveloped in a huge, warm hug, one that he responds to like it is his second nature. He buries his head into his mother's shoulder, even though he is taller, and suddenly it triggers something in him. Baekhyun begins to sob, everything buried underneath bubbling up into his throat and eyes.

He feels another pair of arms encircle them, and knows without a doubt that they belon to his father.Baekhyun's father rarely showed affection, he played the role of the stoic, hard-faced parent.

He hiccups, mutrering 'I'm sorry,"s like a mantra, clutching them close like they're his lifeline.

"What are you apologising for?" His mom says comfortingly, "It wasn't your fault,"

"Come, dear," His mother said. "You're hurt,"  
  
Like a lost puppy, he trails after his mother into the castle, back to his room where he is pampered with a rosewater bath and patched up.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to take so much trouble," The king said, as he and Chanyeol relocate into the common room of the castle.  
  
"It was nothing," Chanyeol says graciously.  
  
"I found him in the Aves-Felidae border, tied up and being beaten by two hawks," His voice took on a more serious note.  
  
"One of them would be the castle's gardener," The king confirms, then leans back into his chair. "Did they escape?"  
  
"No, I had my guards bring them back to Felidae to be imprisoned." Chanyeol said.  
  
"If it's okay, I'd like them to be brought back to undergo trial in our courts," The king says firmly.  
  
"That's fine," Chanyeol agrees, wanting them to receive their deserved punishment.  
  
And the rest of it was small talk, about the issues both kingdoms faced from the other countries of Animalia. Soon enough, there was a small knock at the doors.  
  
"Come in," The king acquisced.  
  
The doors open slightly, allowing a small figure to slip in. Baekhyun bows to the both of them, before taking his place beside Chanyeol and his father, expression set but eyes still lined with red from crying. He extends a hand formally to Chanyeol.  
  
"I'm Baekhyun of the Aves," He says.  
  
"Chanyeol of the Felidae," The taller of the two reply just as curtly.  
  
None of them mention their engagement.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol excuse themselves when Baekhyun's mother enters the room. Baekhyun immediately heads in the direction of his room, mask of indifference already cracked and somber expression taking over.

"Baekhyun, wait!" Chanyeol calls behind him.  
  
Baekhyun stills in his footsteps, swivelling on his heel to look expectantly at the other. Chanyeol hesitates as he sees the tears dribbling off Baekhyun's cheek.  
  
"Is it..." He hesitated. "Is it okay if you show me where I'm supposed to stay?"  
  
Baekhyun didn't say anything, just continued to stalk towards the west wing of the palace, where the rooms were located. Chanyeol, taking it as a sign to follow, jogged a little to catch up with Baekhyun.  
  
The walk was filled with comfortable silence, Chanyeol occasionally glancing at Baekhyun. His sharp ears picked out the small sounds he made, his nose picked up the wet scent of tears, making him even more nervous. Just who was this gardener to have caused the older such distress?  
  
As they neared the rooms, all neatly fanned out down the corridor, Chanyeol noticed that each of them were made of different wood materials. There was a door propped open, made of rosewood, and Chanyeol glanced at it when Baekhyun pointed at it.  
  
"That's your room," He croaks, throat sore from crying.  
  
Then he promptly proceeds to slam the door next to Chanyeol's room close.  
  
Baekhyun hadn't returned to his room since he stepped back into the palace, so the first thing he does is plant his face in his pillow, forcing his mind to shut down, tucking his own wings protectively around himself, as if they could fend the demons off.  
  
When Baekhyun wakes up, he is in the same position he fell asleep in, and he shifts to sit up, wetness still drying on his cheek because of his tear-soaked pillows. But he regrets it the moment he looks at his table.  
  
The white rose that Sehun gave him was still there. Flourishing, in fact, the Rosa Multiflora was still a healthy white it was supposed to be.  
  
Baekhyun chokes up again, for the red rose haunting his dreams has turned into this pale, ghastly one, mocking him, laughing at him. Calling him stupid for falling.  
  
Was it real? Maybe not. Baekhyun could still remember the gentleness of his smile, the laughs he used to give, the warmth of his eyes. But the Sehun he saw when Baekhyun was roped up wasn't any of those. Was that even Sehun?  
  
Why, Baekhyun thinks, Why didn't he even hesitate, not even a little? Why hadn't he said anything when the girl beat him up? Why hadn't he even a sliver of remorse when he watched?  
  
He drags his pillows onto the floor, along with the duvet of his bed, and piles it against the wall, wrapping himself a coccoon and staring into blank space. Sehun used to do this with him, and they would whisper to each other, until Baekhyun fell asleep.  
  
Now Baekhyun wondered if any of that was real.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Chrysanthemum: Truth


	5. White Daisy

Hiccups were all that Chanyeol heard that night, having gotten up when they had started and moving to the closest spot he could be to the source, which was the wall that separated the two rooms.

So that is how they both spent the night, Chanyeol silently guarding Baekhyun, snow-white ears trained to pick up his sounds. He didn't know why, but his heart ached hearing those sounds.  
The moment they met, Chanyeol thought the boy very intriguing, like Pandora's Box waiting to be opened, a person full of mysteries. Now that he knows that they are bethrothed, he's even more determined to figure him out.  
-

When the royals adjourned for breakfast, it was only natural that Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned up with bags under their eyes. Sitting next to each other, it was easy to assume they had stayed up together for...late night activities.

Technically they had stayed up together, just without Baekhyun's knowledge. So when his mother and younger brother had looked at him, lifting their eyebrows, Baekhyun was left confused.

As breakfast was served, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, seated next to each other, stole glances while spooning the porridge into their mouths.

But this time, Baekhyun won't fall so easily. He doesn't trust so willingly anymore, doesn't want; doesn't need a repeat of Sehun. Even though they are to be married anyway.

His gaze shifts to become hardened as he trains it on his bowl, aura suddenly becoming much, much darker. Everybody seems to notice it, and, wanting to avoid his pent up emotions, they quickly disperse after having their meal.

Having finished his breakfast, Baekhyun rises, briskly walking into the kitchen to bring a jar of biscuits to his room. He tries to shake off Chanyeol, who had at some point latched onto his shadow, by walking briskly, up the stairs and swiftly clicking the door shut.

But there is no click, because there's a foot holding the door open. Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol.

"I won't make a peep," Chanyeol begs. "I have nothing else to do,"

"No."

Then he switches to his ultimate method of persuasion. Ears droop forwards, eyes enlarge, and his lips pout, tail reaching out to curl around Baekhyun's thigh in a classic kicked puppy look. Except his was cuter, because he was born with cat ears for a reason.  
Baekhyun bit his lip. No, he would not succumb. He promised himself not to fall into the trap of men ever again. But how was this man-child that doubled as a kitten out to break his heart?

"Fine." He sighed, loosening his grip on his door and turning to make his way to his desk.

Everything in his room was made of mahogany, his door, bed-frame, desk and bookshelves included. It was his favourite kind of wood, the darkness of it mirroring his heart, especially as of late.

He set the jar down on the large table and sits himself in the cushioned chair. As he sorts out papers at the side of the table, he catches sight of Chanyeol standing at the floor-length window of his room. The man's tail swishing from side to side, a hand propped against the glass, breathing fog against the cool surface like a kid.

Baekhyun suppresses a smile, biting his lip and forcing his eyes on his paperwork, agreements to sign and events to organise. He was already learning the reigns, wanting to be able to face the challeges that came with ruling prepared. Not a minute later, Chanyeol wandered around the room, dragging a chair from across the room to sit in it opposite of Baekhyun.

He picks up some of the papers that Baekhyun is not working on, and looks through them, expression turning serious, showing his upbringing as a prince.

"Are these in preparation of the Aves-Felidae merging?" Chanyeol holds them up to show them to Baekhyun.

"Yes," Baekhyun says after glancing at them. He was put in charge of coming up with the details of the efforts to integrate a community into the other.

After that, they sink into silence, Baekhyun scribbling out plans and scedules to follow for various occasions and festivities, including some celebrations both within the palace and outside. It isn't awkward, but it's intense, the silence condensing into something thick in the air between them.

It is not until half an hour that Baekhyun can't take the silence anymore, as Chanyeol watches him work. He reaches to the jar of chocolate biscuits, unscewing the cap and taking one for himself before offering Chanyeol the jar. The other has practically sparkling eyes when he is handed the jar, popping one into his mouth instantly.

This time, Baekhyun can't resist it. He laughs, the sound startling Chanyeol, whose ears perk up. When Baekhyun looks back up at him, Chanyeol is grinning, lips splayed widely across his face.

"What's so funny?" He really doesn't get it, he really doesn't get Chanyeol.

"You laughed." Chanyeol said, still smiling, and Baekhyun catches sight of his tail thumping happily.

"Your tail looks like a dog's." Baekhyun deadpans, blush dusting over his cheekbones from Chanyeol's comment.

"Hey!" Chanyeol pouts. "That's just plain rude."

Baekhyun shrugs, having steered the conversation off his laugh, and continuing to think out the procession of the reception they would be hosting when Chanyeol's family came to visit next month. Chanyeol, however, would be staying in Aves, to 'court' Baekhyun, or well, pretend to, as the current situation was.

"I've been meaning to ask, but maybe we could get to know each other?" Chanyeol says, after he realises that Baekhyun won't respond unless he prompts it.

"No." Baekhyun reverts back into his insecure self. He doesn't want to get to know Chanyeol, because he doesn't want to risk it. He knows his heart can't take it another time.

Once is bad enough. No amount of kicked puppy looks will make him give in this time.

It's a good thing Chanyeol knew when to stop, and Baekhyun almost sighed in relief when there was no reply to his answer. He sneaks a glance at the taller, and finds him staring intently at himself. He almost flinches at the strong gaze.

"You were crying yesterday." Chanyeol states, voice hard.

"N-No I wasn't," Fuck, why did his voice stutter?

"Why?" Chanyeol didn't even doubt himself.

"I-it was nothing,"

"I won't push you if you don't wanna tell me," Chanyeol's voice turns softer.

Baekhyun looks up, surprised. Sehun never does that. He always pushes Baekhyun to tell him things, always said that there shouldn't be secrets between lovers. Why was Chanyeol any different?

He didn't have time to give it any more thought as Chanyeol spoke again, switching the topic. "Are you pulling together the reception next month?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, relieved to have a turn in the conversation. 

He doesn't realise until much, much later that it was strange how in tune they were to each other, more than he ever was with Sehun, despite the duration of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's acquaintance in comparison to Baekhyun and Sehun's relationship that lasted close to a year.

* * *

 

White Daisy: Innocence; purity; loyal love


	6. Purple Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, really!!! + some more fluff for you~~

Two weeks have passed since Chanyeol had taken up residence in the Aves Royal Palace, and it had somehow become a routine for the two to stay in Baekhyun's room and go through his work together, either in silence or chatting lightly.

But today, Baekhyun realises that they are getting too close. Too close for his liking. He hadn't even intended to speak to the man in the first place. Now he knows many things, too many things about Park Chanyeol. He was a white tiger, he had a sister and was super talented in music. He also knows things thay Chanyeol doesn't mention, like how Chanyeol's nervous tick is a mouth twitch, how he likes it when Baekhyun smiles and his habits for smoothing his fingers over his own ears.

So he doesn't even head downstairs for breakfast, which is where Baekhyun and Chanyeol usually meet. Instead, he asks the servants to help set up a dining table in his room, which was spacious enough to hold five of those, and bring cereal and berries up for him as he laid in his bed, staring out the window, where there was a perfect view of the garden.

His gaze shifted to his desk, where the white rose was already wilted, and he got up, taking hold of it's stem and tossing it into his bin. He would ask the maids to clear that later. He didn't want a single memory of Oh Sehun, ever again.

But he goes back on his own word. After having his meal, he goes to the gardens, and sits at the spot he used to meet Sehun at in the sprawling castle gardens. It was in the middle of the plot of land, where a fountain was situated, clear water continuously spewing out and casting a sort of glow to the tall hedges.

Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to hate this place, even though he wanted to. Now, there are white roses blooming on the green walls, looking devastatingly beautiful. 

He gently plucks one by it's stem, examining it, then throwing it into the water and stalking off into another part of the garden, where there aren't red roses devoid of colour laughing at him.

So he finds a corner of the garden where Sehun hadn't been in charge of, where fairy foxglove thrive on the walls. Baekhyun squats, then settles down on the ground, curling his feet to himself, wrapping his wings to shield himself and making his body as small as possible. Then he cries.

He cries, and cries, and cries, till his sleeves and primary feathers are wet and there is someone wiping his tears off and calling his name. He can't see anything but the vague outline of the male's figure.

At once, he knows it's Chanyeol.

"Go away," He mumbles.

"No," Chanyeol says firmly for once.

"I look ugly," Baekhyun said. "Maybe that's why he left me,"

"You don't look ugly," Chanyeol says, "You're beautiful, okay?"

Baekhyun frowns at that. "Don't lie,"

"I'm not lying," Chanyeol says. "Okay, maybe a little bit, cause you look like a mess right now,"

"But other times you look really good!" Chanyeol quickly says right after, realising what he said.

Baekhyun breaks into a small smile, fingering a wing (he swears he isn't preening). Making Baekhyun smile must be a hidden talent of Chanyeol's.

"See? You look better smiling," Chanyeol says.

When Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up, Baekhyun squeals, palm hitting Chanyeol square in the chest and demanding to be let down.

"Hey!" He yells.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, just breaks into that annoying grin and proceeds to carry the older to his room. Baekhyun's jet black wings flutter a little, as Chanyeol sets him down on his bed sitting down.

It's then he realises, everything that Chanyeol has done, or the way he has acted, was completely different from how Sehun had treated him. If what he had with Sehun was fake, were the pretty lilacs blooming between him and Chanyeol real?

Baekhyun pushes the thought to the back of his mind as Chanyeol puts some distance between the two and sits on the carpeted floor instead. If it were Sehun, Baekhyun knew he would use the opportunity to sit on the bed as well.

Why was Chanyeol any diffrent from the one out to break Baekhyun's heart? Baekhyun didn't know.

But what he knew was that Chanyeol chased those demons clothed in barren white away, setting up knights dressed in blooming red roses around his heart.

He tells Chanyeol everything. 

And if Chanyeol is upset at his having a lover while engaged to him, he doesn't show, or say it. His eyes turn sad, as Baekhyun bites his lip to prevent the emotions from leaking out through his eyes. Baekhyun feels something curling around his ankle, and it turns out it is Chanyeol's tail. Low sounds come from the back of Chanyeol's throat and is he...purring?

He didn't know if it was the way felines comfort others or if it was just Chanyeol, but it did make Baekhyun feel a little better. Chanyeol's hands take Baekhyun's to put them on his head, allowing him to use them as an anchor. Instinctively, Baekhyun's fingers thread through the soft hair, and scratch the back of Chanyeol's ears. The purrs increase in volume, and this feels sort of...therapeutic, for some reason.

"Thank you," Baekhyun says after a while, when the tears in his eyes had evaporated.

"It was nothing," Chanyeol still has his eyes closed, leaning further into Baekhyun's touch.

"No, really," Baekhyun stills his hand for a moment, before smoothing his hands down Chanyeol's hair.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Purple Lilac: First emotion of love


	7. Yellow Tulip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay...I was working on my entry for the 2016 Spellbound Halloween Fic Exchange, it's up now if you want to read it, but I can't tell you which one is mine. But, well, find the worst one and that one will be mine

It's a Sunday, when Chanyeol's parents arrive for a little visit to check on their son. Baekhyun and Chanyeol take their lunch with the kings and queens, lying through their teeth about how their relationship was going really well, when in truth they haven't even held hands in the course of a month yet. After they excuse themselves, they giggle about it and high-five each other.

Today is the day of the moon festival, and Baekhyun drags Chanyeol down in to the town centre, where there are booths and activities, claiming that this year's festival would be beautiful. Of course, Chanyeol lets him, and not ten minutes later, he is chomping down on meat on a stick.

It's filled with laughter and people, so Baekhyun links their pinkies together for fear of losing sight of each other. People stare at them, some recognising royalty, others curious of Chanyeol's lack of wings. But they pay no mind to that, enjoying themselves and having fun.

Time flies by, and soon, the sky is getting dark and this is the time when the festival truly begins. People start dancing, feasting, and playing, and so do Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

They lift a lantern up into the sky, together with millions of others, watching as little fledglings follow them up into the sky, parents yelling after them to be careful.

"Wanna have a bird's eye view?" Baekhyun lifts a corner of his lips.

Chanyeol nods fervently, like a child who has been offered candy. Baekhyun grins, spreads his large wings and gestures for Chanyeol to turn around. Chanyeol obeys, and Baekhyun grabs hold of his waist in a hug before pushing off.

Contrary to his looks, Baekhyun is actually surprisingly strong, and he succeeds in flying them both up to a pretty high vantage point. He dodges a few lanters, carwful not to get his feathers burnt or Chanyeol hurt, until they reach a good spot and he hovers, flapping his wings.

Chanyeol keeps still, when he looks downwards, for fear of being dropped, but he trusts Baekhyun. Even though they are very high from the ground, and Chanyeol is just a little scared of heights, he still sees the beautiful view from above.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Baekhyun says.

"Yeah," Chanyeol replies, a little breathless.

"I always fly up here when the moon festival comes round," Baekhyun says, not knowing why he shared that little secret he had.

They drown in quietness, absorbing the warmth the other has to offer and the light wind blowing through.

It doesn't last long, because Baekhyun complains of Chanyeol's heaviness and the lethargy in his muscles. Chanyeol laughs, but shuts up when Baekhyun threatens to drop him. It's strange, when they say cats are evil because Chanyeol thinks birds are more satanic.

They land in the midst of the town square, and Baekhyun complains some more of how he can't feel his arms anymore.

"You were the one who offered to carry me!" Chanyeol accused, but his arms shoot out to knead Baekhyun's biceps anyway.

"How was I supposed to know you weighed an elephant?"

"Hey!"

"What?! It's true!" Baekhyun says.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" And then there's songpyeon being stuffed into his mouth.

While chewing, Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun, who is daintily eating one as well. Baekhyun's eyes turn into crescents.

Chanyeol has trouble with not falling for those eyes.

They spend another hour wandering around the streets, dancing and playing with children until their legs are sore from prancing around and running.

Heading back to the palace, Baekhyun's finger's find Chanyeol's without him meaning to, but he turns his head away so that Chanyeol can't see his smile when their palms meet. He hadn't felt like this ever before.

As they walk indoors, they spot their parents, and quickly hide away round a corner, twin grins on their faces as they hear the couples bidding each other goodnight. Then they sneak out into the garden, despite it being midnight already, and Baekhyun finds that he no longer associates it with Sehun anymore. Sehun is no more to Baekhyun.

Their locked hands swing back and forth as they stroll together, everything bathed in moonlight and so pretty but all they can see is each other. Baekhyun hums a song, and then Chanyeol fills in the lyrics, and then they're both singing, and then they're singing to each other.

"You should let go of my hand," Chanyeol whispers, after they stop. Baekhyun's heart stops as well.

"My palms are sweaty," He continues, and Baekhyun can breathe again.

"Well I can't tell because mine are, too," Baekhyun whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it fluffy???


	8. White Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter~~

"I'm really sorry this has to be now," Chanyeol begins, awkwardly. Baekhyun shakes his head, sucking in a breath.

Their parents have left them alone in Baekhyun's room, and for that Baekhyun is grateful enough. Four months have passed since they had met and the kingdoms are already gearing up for war with the Canidae, their sworn enemy. Which was also the reason they were pushed into this.

"Just know that...I love you, okay?" Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun.

"Yeah," Baekhyun says dumbly. Chanyeol had been saying that for a month now, but Baekhyun had yet to give a response, sure of his feelings but unsure of what would happen if he said it out loud. He really, really, didn't want to be betrayed again. Chanyeol was okay with Baekhyun not replying, understood like Sehun never had.

Chanyeol breathes out once, twice, before he's lowering himself down onto a knee, all the while slipping out a tiny velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it.

"Byun Baekhyun, do me the honour of being the happiest man alive and marry me?" He smiles.

"Yes, but I don't really have a choice, do I?" Baekhyun smiles wryly.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says, as he gently slips the silver band with a giant diamond onto Baekhyun's ring finger. Baekhyun already hates it for the way it weighs down his entire hand and feels  
foreign on his finger.

The gem sparkles, looking gorgeous on pale skin. Baekhyun thinks it's horrendous. He looks at Chanyeol, who is staring at it too.

"I know, it looks horrible," Chanyeol says after a while, eyes never leaving it. "Let's go buy another one after the wedding, okay?"

Baekhyun sighs in relief. He didn't know how Chanyeol would react if he told him he didn't like the ring. Grateful for that, he smiles.

Chanyeol stands up to hug him again. "I know this is too much too soon,"

Baekhyun hugs him back with his arms and wings. "It's okay,"

"I'll still be the happiest man alive, though," Chanyeol laughs.

"I think I'll be the happiest man alive," Baekhyun says to Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Then we can be the happiest men alive together," Chanyeol chuckles, sending vibrations across Baekhyun's collarbones.

"Thinking about it, maybe I'll actually be the most miserable man alive," Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol pouts.

"I'll get roped into the wedding preparations," Baekhyun whines. Chanyeol smiles.

"Then we're in this together," Chanyeol replies, ears perked up. Baekhyun giggles, reaching a hand up to pet Chanyeol's head.

"Ow!" Chanyeol all but yells, when Baekhyun's ring gets caught up in his hair.

"Sorry," Baekhyun apologised. "But it's your fault for getting the ugly diamond," He teases.

"It was the smallest one they allowed me to get!" Chanyeol shrieks, as Baekhyun tugs again to free the tangled hair.

"Well that's too bad," Baekhyun laughs.

Pouting, Chanyeol plucked a feather from Baekhyun's wing, which was wrapped around them.

"Hey!" Baekhyun shouts.

"Payback," Chanyeol grins, then pushes out of Baekhyun's wings and makes it to the door before he's tackled onto the floor.

"Ha-" Baekhyun yells in victory, before he's cut short because Chanyeol's fingers are digging into his sides.

"St-Stop!" He stutters, giggling and not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. His eyes are tearing up by the time he succeeds in smacking Chanyeol's hands away.

They stare at each other, as their smiles remain on their faces. Chanyeol's hands find Baekhyun's, and his thumbs brush over Baekhyun's knuckes, revelling in the light blush taking over Baekhyun's cheeks.

"S-Should we practice the kiss?" Baekhyun said, referring to the wedding kiss.

Chanyeol just stared at him blankly. Baekhyun's blush intensified. The when Chanyeol burst out in laughter, he pouted, looking away. He was just about to say 'nevermind', but Chanyeol beat him to it.

"I didn't think you'd be so straightforward about it!" Chanyeol said, entire body wracking with laughter, palms weakly raised in defense as Baekhyun hit his chest with fists.

"But okay," Chanyeol leans forward, till his whisper sounds loud to Baekhyun.

The first time, it's chaste, and so sweet Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol's lips tasted like sugar. So the second time, when he surges forward, it's a little open-mouthed, and Baekhyun finds out he is wrong. Chanyeol tastes like freshly baked cookies, rain, but sweet nevertheless. Baekhyun also finds out that he tastes like coming home.

Then, Baekhyun feels something fluffy attaching itself to his wrist. Breaking the kiss, he glances down. It's Chanyeol's tail. He giggles a little, when Chanyeol looks embarassed, but still leans forward to peck him of the lips.

"Hey, Chanyeol?" He says, after a few more rounds of kisses. "You're not going anywhere, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Chanyeol responds, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Baekhyun's ear.

* * *

 

White VIolet: Let's take a chance with happiness


	9. Orage Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the end. Actually, this chapter is a little more of an epilogue than anything. I'm like…so reluctant to conclude this work, but it has to be done. I might be coming back to edit and maybe, just maybe, add one chapter or two in the middle part because it feels like things happened to much too soon?? Yup.

"This is outrageous!" The Queen of Felidae nearly shrieks.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun cower at her wrath, Chanyeol's ears flattening on his head while Baekhyun's wings twitch.

"No wedding of my son will be in black, white, and grey only!" She continues angrily, flinging the colour chart across the long table at them.

"Okay, okay!" Chanyeol says as she storms out.

"Um...is red okay?" Baekhyun asks Chanyeol, pointing to a shade of scarlet he is partial to. It's just as well, because they are the colour of the roses Chanyeol bring him.

Chanyeol nods in agreement, and they give the colour code to the wedding planner, who hand them another chart of flowers to pick.

"Roses," They both say simultaneously, and the wedding planner jots that down.

"Maybe your highnesses could choose a few more?" She says timidly.

"My mom's gone now, you can call us by our names, we don't mind," Chanyeol says gently, wincing when she flinches a little. After all, he's a big cat and she's just a little oriole.

"I think snowdrops look nice," Baekhyun lifts his head to smile at the girl, who relaxes instantly.

"I swear you have persuasion powers or something like that," Chanyeol mutters under his breath, before he ducks his head to look at the catalogue.

He settles on white sweetpeas, and Baekhyun smiles up at him, so Chanyeol leans down so Baekhyun can press the grin onto his lips.

The next time they plan, it is with Chanyeol's sister to organise the rest of the wedding, but she shrieks all the same when both Baekhyun and Chanyeol say they want a small wedding.

"Are you crazy?" She yells shrilly at the two. "You are royals! Royals!"

The wedding is too huge for Baekhyun and Chanyeol's liking, but that's okay, cause they will do a mini pretend-wedding in their room, with Baekhyun dressed in white sheets and Chanyeol will replace the ugly diamond ring with a simple siver band that delights Baekhyun no end and they'll say their 'I do's under the caress of the moon.

Their kingdoms will unite and they will scare off the Canidae for the time being, and Chanyeol will make promises he'll never ever break and for the first time Baekhyun will know how it feels like to be loved. Baekhyun will learn how to tell Chanyeol he loves him back, and Chanyeol will laugh, with a 'fucking finally' on his lips, and Baekhyun will kiss it away.

Baekhyun will take a liking to touching Chanyeol's hair and tail, and Chanyeol will love stroking Baekhyun's wings when they lay in bed together at night. They also learn that public affection is a huge no-no for royals, but they break that rule as often as possible, and at first everybody is taken aback, but they get used to it soon enough, and the Chanyeol will be seen everywhere dipping Baekhyun into a kiss or holding his husband's waist, even at meetings.

Soon Baekhyun will tell Chanyeol that he is ready, and they spend nights trying for a baby, but they won't get what they ask for. They get more than that. Baekhyun gets pregnant with twins Seo Un and Seo Jun and they are both elated and Baekhyun can't wait to see what expecting has in store for him.

Being pregnant will sit well with Baekhyun, and everybody will say that he is positively glowing and he will get very little morning sickness and he will talk to his babies. Chanyeol will sing to their twins and he'll love to rub his hands over Baekhyun's swollen tummy and he'll thank Baekhyun every day for being with him.

Baekhyun will get cravings that are not so weird, he'll want the songpyeon he fed Chanyeol on the night of the moon festival, and he'll want porridge drizzled with honey. And Chanyeol will start redecorating the room that is next to theirs when Baekhyun is five months into his pregnancy.

Romantic, really.

* * *

Orange Blossom: Innocence; Eternal Love; Marriage and Fruitfulness

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day, everyone, thank you for following me this entire time!! Be sure to visit my Tumblr!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on my Tumblr shared with Dawn (admin BubblyBaekhyun) on BTS and EXO it’s http://crystallurvesftbubblybaek.tumblr.com I’m actually the BTS admin and I usually write for them but since I’d go to the ends of the earth for Dawnnie this happened.


End file.
